


If Something Works

by xJadedGurlx



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Spencer and Ashley attend their high school reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the series finale. Written for the ‘first femslash couple you shipped’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Ashley was grabbing a drink from the punch bowl when her girlfriend walked up to her. “Hard to believe it’s been ten years since high school, huh?” asked Spencer.

Ashley snorted. “Trust me, the time could not have gone fast enough.”

“Oh, I don’t know” said Spencer. “We had some pretty good memories here.”

The brunette smiled. “Yeah, I guess we did” she admitted grudgingly.

“It’s so hot in here, though” said Spencer. “Let’s go get some air.” Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, Spencer led the way out to the parking lot.

When they got there, Ashley nearly choked on the punch she’d been drinking. Written on her red convertible’s windshield in glow-in-the-dark lettering was the question ‘Will you marry me Ashley?’

“Oh Spencer” said Ashley, before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Good” said the blonde, a huge smile on her face. “Because I had to pay my brother $100 to sneak over here and write that while we were inside.”

Ashley laughed. “This is just like when we were in high school and you asked me to prom” she said.

“Of course” said Spencer. “If something works you don’t mess with it.”


End file.
